Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede cumplir
by kItu24
Summary: Según tu, en "tu época" eramos dos caras de una misma moneda.pues... déjame decirte que la moneda se a dado vuelta. estas en mi época- tu no eres mi Rey, yo no soy tu sirviente-mas bien ahora estas bajo "mis ordenes" - abrió grande los ojos- Eso me convierte en cierta forma en tu Rey sonreí con satisfacción y tu serias.. -No! ¡no te atrevas a decirlo! te lo prohíbo-reí no puedes
1. Chapter 1

Merlín, no me pertenece. Arturo mucho menos y ni que digan el resto de los personajes.

Aguante la BBC. :D

El Lago de Nemhain.

Un fuerte latido resonó en las profundidades del lago, unos bellos ojos se abrieron ante la claridad dejando atrás la oscuridad donde su mente se había encontrado durante un largo tiempo.

Y así, un caballero de la época oscura despertaba de un letargoso sueño.

Se encontró con que le faltaba oxígeno. Si abría de nuevo la boca el agua llegaría a sus pulmones, debía salir a la superficie. Su cuerpo poco a poco fue abandonando el lago, sintiendo las gotas caer por cada centímetro de su persona.

Poco a poco sus oídos empezaron a agudizarse, podía escuchar las olas romperse contra las rocas en la lejanía, cuando una corriente de aire recorrió su cuerpo. El viento corría despacio, pero sentía desconocida la sensación del aire chocando contra su rostro.

Sentía su corazón casi salir de su boca, ¡¿Estaba muerto?! Su ultimo recuerdo era un "Gracias" dirigido a…

Escucho el sonido de los pájaros, y una intensa luz golpeó de lleno sus ojos de un azul celestial. Su aspecto sucio se reflejaba en el agua.

Se sentía desorientado, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía sus piernas despertar poco a poco, … era como un siervo pequeño empezando a usar sus patas frágiles.

Se sentía solo y abandonado por su pueblo, sus caballeros, su esposa y por sobre todo, por su fiel amigo.

Sólo una cosa pudo hacer cuando sintió al fin sus cuerdas vocales y recordó que podía usarlas.

— ¡¿Merlín?! ¡Merlín! - Volvió a sentirse mareado y todo oscureció de nuevo. Calló sobre sus rodillas en un golpe seco, y sintió como los pájaros volaban espantados.

Una semana atrás…

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!—gritaba un joven alto de ojos azules y sonrisa ladeada, ubicado en el final de unas hermosas escaleras de madera alfombrada.

Se preguntaran quién es este joven tan apuesto.

Pues como verán, en ese momento era nada más y nada menos que un simple abogado, digamos para ser un poco "humildes" (él sonrío con satisfacción al usar esta palabra).

Se encontraba realmente fastidiado esperando a que "Su queridísimo abuelo" bajara de una buena vez, esas malditas escaleras, juraría que era peor que una mujer.

Si no fuera tan importante para su abuelo, no hubiera retrasado sus asuntos de la oficina hasta regresar del dichoso viaje a Britania.

¿Qué por que viajaba a Gran Bretaña teniendo las mujeres más hermosas detrás de su persona, las comidas más exóticas y siendo horriblemente bien reconocido por todos los de su mismo rango?

Pues simple…

Tenía que ver el tema de los terrenos históricos que querían quitarle a mi queridísimo abuelo. Él . se había encargado de cuidar y proteger ese lugar y ahora llegaban unos empresarios queriendo quitárselo.

¡Por dios! ¡habrase visto!

Tomar un lugar histórico para fomentar turismo y solo traer chatarra a unas tierras santas.

Sólo él sabía cuánto el viejo adoraba la historia artúrica.

Hace seis años había decidido. Marcharse de Albión, como su abuelo le llamaba, y mudarse a Estados Unidos dejándolo todo atrás.

Bueno, quizás decir todo era mucho, solo un amigo y claro, a su querido abuelo de crianza, el cual se había enfadado terriblemente por su actitud y accionar.

Nunca pudo entender la razón por la que quería retenerle en un lugar donde para El, no existía un futuro, pero aun así se había ido y desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a su querido abuelo.

Pero la noche anterior el anciano había llegado con el corazón destrozado y eso lo había dejado totalmente desarmado.

Aun así, trato de tranquilizarlo. Le dijo . que podía quedarse. Que solo eran unas tierras y que el sabia que estas, tarde o temprano serian arrebatadas de sus manos.

—Unas tierras que valen para mí como el día que llegaste a mi vida. ¿Es qué acaso no lo ves? estas ciego por este mundo lleno de comodidades, hijo— suspiro, dejándole descolocado como siempre.

Lo que hizo cambiar radicalmente su idea fue la "culpa".

El hombre acongojado como estaba. puso en sus manos los papeles que le habían sido entregados para que desocupara el lugar donde él se quedaba, una pequeña cabaña antigua construida con paredes de adobe y techo de paja.

La firma y el sello fueron las dos razones que lo desequilibraron totalmente.

Conocía a esa persona. Le había dado su corazón, y parte de su vida se la había confiado a esa mujer…

¿Acaso ella lo había hecho por despecho?

Le había contado más de una vez cuanto amaba su abuelo esas tierras y cuanto extrañaba estar a su lado en ese mágico lugar… Lo cansado que estaba de vivir en la ciudad.

Pero quería un buen futuro para cuidarlo en su vejes, ¿irónico verdad? Su abuelo no recibía de él ni un centavo desde que él lo había dejado.

— ¡Ya voy!- un hombre, una cabeza más baja que el joven apareció en la punta de la escalera— solo tenía que buscar un objeto que dejabas olvidado.

— ¡¿Un objeto?! Por Dios, llevo mi celular y mi cerebro. Son suficientes para un par de semanas, te prometo que solucionare esto rápidamente.

— ¡No! En primer lugar, tu celular no servirá de mucho en las tierras de Gran Bretaña. No hay mucha señal ahí—el joven rodó los ojos su abuelo. A veces no entendía lo avanzada que iba la tecnología —y en segunda tu cerebro es casi igual que tu celular.

—No sé qué quisiste decir con eso, pero estoy seguro de que no fue un halago — cerro la puerta detrás de él.

Varias horas después, en el avión.

— ¿Has hecho un voto de silencio?—Preguntó Eric tras horas de no escucharle. —Si te hace mal el avión…

—Solo recordaba, hijo— dijo para luego retomar su silencio el cual era cómodo, inquietantemente cómodo.

El joven Eric también recordaba, pero no precisamente su vida allí pues muy poco había en su memoria. Un accidente a sus 18 años había quitado de su mente todo lo que según su abuelo había vivido. Pero aun así, el jamás quiso recordarle nada. por mas preguntas que el joven le hiciera.

—A su tiempo, lo sabrás.— Respuesta ecuánime del anciano.

Esa era la razón por la cual no se sentía atado del todo a Gran Bretaña y la misma por la que había decidido irse años atrás.

Me sentía más que tenso ante el hecho de volver y más aun ante el hecho de ver a "esa mujer".

Se quede viendo sin ver, se metía entre sus pensamientos intentando descifrar el porqué ella estaba haciendo esto.

¿Sería una coincidencia?

¿Qué más me estaba reservando si es que sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Es qué acaso quería vengarse? Pero de qué exactamente, si él mismo le había dado todo su amor y ella simplemente se fue sin decir el porqué… Solo se fue. Haciéndole culpable de su abandono.

De su mala suerte…

—Recuerdas cuando te contaba la leyenda de Albión— le dijo de pronto su abuelo sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —dijo sin mucho interés.

—Pues recuérdalo mientras estemos en ella… Recuerda la leyenda que te conté, abre tu mente, abre tus pensamientos y no te cierres a tu propia imaginación, pues qué es la imaginación si no una cercanía a la realidad y qué es la realidad sin la imaginación.

—Te he dicho que esas cosas te volverán loco y senil antes de tiempo— le dijo con una sonrisa— pero que mas da… Loco has sido desde que lo recuerdo, además, así loco y todo has sido un gran abuelo.

— ¡Ay! mi niño tu boca no descansa —dijo mientras daba una palmada a sus manos y las elevaba con resignación. — Si vivieras en la época antigua el rey te hubiera mandado a la horca o al cepo más de una vez—sonreí ante lo dicho.

—Tienes una forma extraña de bromear abuelo, pero juro que es ahora que noto lo feliz que soy con la tecnología y la nueva era… —tomo un respiro exagerado y coloco las manos sobre el cuello, masajeándolo con delicadeza — desde que me has nombrado la soga sobre mi cuello, y por extraño que te parezca creo que tienes razón.

Su abuelo sonrío y eso le trajo algo de añoranza a ese calor familiar que solo alguien muy querido te da.

—Lamento que hallas tenido que dejar tu oficina, estoy seguro que sois un "buen abogado" y con mucho trabajo— palmeo mi brazo y no pude evitar tomar su mano como los viejos tiempos y darle una sonrisa cálida.

—Abuelo, se lo mucho que detestas mi oficio y más que nada el hecho que viva en Estados Unidos, no tienes que mentirme para que te ayude— levantó una ceja en señal incredibilidad— ¡oh vamos! ¿me dirás que amas mi trabajo?.

—No, pero soy feliz si tú lo eres. —No pudo contestar eso. Estaba cómodo con mi vida, pero feliz… hubo una época en que creía que lograría ser feliz, pero ella se la había arrebatado con su abandono— ¿eres feliz? — pregunto esta vez esperando su respuesta.

—Lo soy— Respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos y, gracias a Dios, él solo resoplo ante su respuesta dejando el tema de lado.

En cuanto bajo del avión sintió una sensación extraña y su cuerpo se tenso nuevamente.

—Dormiremos en un hotel, mi secretaria reservo nuestras habitaciones, alquilaré un auto para ir hasta la oficina central y arreglar esto, tranquilízate abuelo. Todo estará bien. —O al menos eso deseaba.

-Hijo, juro que si no me llamaras abuelo pensaría que me estabas tratando como un vil cliente —le dijo palmeando su espalda y empezamos a caminar hasta el taxi.

A cada paso que sus zapatos tocaban el suelo del que había sido su lugar de nacimiento y crianza, aquella sensación crecía más y más. Podría jurar que algo… o alguien le llamaba.

¿Loco, verdad? Pero se sentía bastante inquieto y podría jurar que hasta ansioso.

Pero… ¿por qué?

No lo sabía, pero estaba más que seguro que pronto lo descubriría.

Por ahora lo primero era enfrentar a "esa mujer".

Sólo le quedaba arrojar la moneda como cada enfrentamiento de este tipo que en su oficio se encontraba y, como siempre, sabía que la moneda caería de su lado.

Esa mujer ya no le robaba el sueño y tampoco le robaría las tierras de su querido abuelo.

¡Emris! Despierta muchacho, ¡ya llegamos! ¿Piensas quedarte dentro del taxi? — fulminó a su abuelo con la mirada — Soy Eric abuelo, recuerde que me cambie el nombre, nadie me tomaría enserio en los tribunales. — Le respondió y al ver su rostro triste sabia que se había comportado como un idiota con él. — Lo siento — dijo. pero el solo le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar dejándole detrás con su valija y la suya. Se coloco sus gafas, suspiro siguiendo sus pasos.

La próxima tendría más cuidado con su bocota.

Este capitulo fue arreglado por **rger22 **A quién le agradezco mucho el detalle de guiarme y ayudarme con mis errores. ¡Mil gracias! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Merlín, no me pertenece. No, tengo nada. :s ¡soy pobre! Vivo bajo un puente pidiendo limosna para el Internet. :s OK un. Jijiji

Aguate la BBC.

Habían pasado varios días desde que llego a Bretaña.

Días, en los que su abuelo, se empeñaba en.

No, hablarle. Ni, para pedirle la azúcar sobre la mesa. Tan solo…

— Buen día.

— Buenas tardes.

—Buenas noches.

Eran las frases comunes que oía en esos días.

La razón. era obvia. ¿Qué persona no se enojaría?.si, niegas tu nombre, tu apellido. Tu identidad. Aquella, que tus padres. ante Dios te brindaron. — "Aunque él, no recordaba quien demonios, eran sus padres".

Merlín entendía eso. De verdad lo entendía. Pero aun así. lo negaba.

Podía, entender qué su Abuelo, lo ignore.

Pero que la bruja de su "ex" lo haga. "lo frustraba" . realmente lo frustraba.

De todas formas, desde que supo que debería encontrase con ella. Imagino ésa reacción. Sólo qué no por tanto tiempo.

Echo una furia. Aparco el coche alquilado escasos días atrás. Bajo de el dando un portazo. Se arrepintió un segundo después. Debería cuidarlo mas.

— Si, le hago un mínimo rasguño. lo tendré que pagar como nuevo — murmuro.

mientras caminaba a paso veloz. Pudo apreciar las dos letras grandes enfrente de la entrada central — **"H.G." **— Merlín, había escuchados cosas tremendas de ese bufete de abogados. Los **Hermanos Greene**. Su ex novia era socia mayoritaria, después que los hermanos tuvieran una extraña, pero afortunada para Su ex. **"****Banca rota****".— **Gracias a ella. La empresa había resurgido. Poniendo una nueva central en Britania.

Aun así conservaban el nombre originario y los dueños seguían figurando ante la ley, como los **Hermanos Greene**.

Increíblemente no eran conocidos por ser los mejores abogados de todo el estado Americano. Si, no por ser los mas crueles despiadados e impecables en ello.

En vez de fraudulentos. — "Sucios buitres" — seria la palabra perfecta para describirlos. —Pensaba Merlín.

Nunca. antes había experimentado un sentimiento tan extraño en él. Oh, al menos no recordaba haberse sentido así.

No solo estaba nervioso, por todo ese asunto de las tierras. Mas que nada. se preocupaba por la salud de su abuelo. Sabia que era un hombre bastante **"grande" **aunque no estaba seguro de su edad. Temía que esto podría enfermarlo o algo peor.

Era abogado y como tal. había visto la crueldad y el dolor que implicaba cada caso, a los afectados. En este caso, no era un cliente común y corriente. Ni siquiera era un cliente. Si, No. Mas bien era "su abuelo." Y no permitiría que nada ni nadie, le hiciera daño.

De tubo su paso unos segundos, sintiendo nuevamente ese dolor inquietante naciendo desde la punta de sus pies asta llegar a su pecho. Como un calambre espantoso que amenazaba con quitarle la respiración.

— ¡cálmate!. Solo cálmate… — Se dijo así mismo.

— ¡Demonios! —Se refregó los ojos cansados.

Las pesadillas lo atacaban en las noches o en las tardes. Siempre, qué sus ojos pedían reposo. Casi no dormía.

Escenas horrendas de animales salvajes le atacaban. Despertándolo con una sensación de desesperación.

Mas de una vez, quiso gritar hasta quedarse sin vos.

Despertaba con los labios resecos y el corazón desboscado.

La cafeína. No, le estaba ayudando en nada y esta era la única aliada que tenia contra sus malas noches.

Su desesperación creció a medida que sus pesadillas adoptaban sensaciones mas reales. Espadas, chocando entre ellas, gente corriendo, luchando, pero no era solo eso.

—¡No!

Merlín, podía sentir el ruido de las espadas al desenvainarse como zumbidos en su oreja.

El olor a tierra húmeda y bosta de caballo. No, desaparecía aun después de abrir sus ojos.

Cada sueño era diferente y cada uno le daba una sensación distinta. lo malo era que últimamente no le hacia falta dormir para irse a ese mundo extraño.

Se sentó en la sala de espera. Como la secretaria se lo había pedido cordialmente. Una joven rubia de aspecto dulce y cabello largo.

Observo sobre la pequeña mesita ratona en el centro unas revistas. Rodó los ojos.

Caballos, vinos importados y mas caballos. — ¡Ricos! "aman a sus caballos. mas, que a sus mujeres". — Murmuro en vos baja.

Se quedo prendido de una imagen en una de las portadas. ante sus ojos de un tono azul grisáceo. los caballos empezaron a cobrar vida, moviéndose en aquel papel brilloso. Sus ojos sintieron vértigo y de un pestañeo se encontró de pie observando una batalla suceder ante sus ojos. Dos caballos negros. pasaron delante de el, casi atropellándolo.

Escucho una vos varonil gritarle.— ¡Merlín! — giro hacia donde provenía la vos. El dueño de esa vos.

No lograba verle.

— ¡Merlín!. Diviso, a un hombre de espaldas blandiendo su espada como si danzara con ella. Era sorprendentemente mágico. Alto. De cabello rubio. Pero no lograba ver su rostro.

Un aura extraña emanaba de el, esa misma aura Atraía el cuerpo del pelinegro. Quería llegar a el. Quería verle mas de cerca, ver su rostro, conocer sus facciones.

Con desesperación. Intento, encontrarse con sus ojos. Podía escuchar su propio corazón. latiendo como bombos en sus oídos.

El rubio empezó a girarse. pero justo cuando, su sueños le mostrarían. El, aspecto del hombre ante él. Sintió una presión en su brazo derecho.

— ¡Eric! ¡Señor, Eric! — levanto su vista aun algo perturbada.

Observo a la secretaria rubia. Apretando su brazo delicadamente y llamándolo.

— La licenciada. Ya, puede atenderlo. "Puede usted, pasar".— salio de su ensoñación.

— Si, lo siento. "Gracias." — Dijo avergonzado.

Se levanto, de aquel sillón de cuero negro. Aun bastante confundido. Como, para obligar a sus pies, a llevar un paso acorde.

Se adentro a la oficina esperando encontrarla allí. Pero, no estaba

Tomo asiento, esperando que no se tardara en aparecer.

Impacienté. Observo el reloj de pared. se levanto, y camino hasta él gran ventanal que mostraba un bello paisaje.

—Típico de los que suben alto.— pensó.

— "Obtiene oficinas en lo mas alto de una torre. esperando que nada los toque. Protegiéndose de los de abajo. Cubriéndose de trabajo y mirándolos desde arriba. Como, si de pequeñas hormigas insignificantes se tratase."— pensó.

— "Al menos ese paisaje tan bello me tranquiliza".— se dijo a si mismo.

* —¿ Té sientes bien? — escucho aquella voz maldita. La voz de aquella mujer que le había jurado amor mas de una ves mientras la hacia suya.

Giro para mirarle a los ojos. Pero ella, ya había acortado la distancia. La joven intento poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello pero el la rechazo automáticamente. Quitándolos y alejándose.

* —¿ sé, puede saber a qué estas jugando? — le dio la espalda esperando una respuestas.

— ¡Eric! Eric… deberías ser mas dulce con migo. — umm… formo un pequeño puchero con sus labios. — solo, quiero lo mejor para ti. No me trates como si fuera tu enemiga.

Su voz melosa era como el sonido de aquellas "sirenas mitológicas" . Y como ellas. Su "ex" tenia la habilidad de seducir a los hombres.

Para Merlín. Cualquier mujer con ese tipo de voz. Solo podía atraparte, usarte, masticarte hasta saciarse y luego lanzar tus restos sin importarle, lo mas mínimo. su corazón.

—¡Hablemos claro! Dejémonos de juegos frívolos. Dime, qué quieres para dejar en paz las tierras de mi abuelo y no usar una zona totalmente histórica como un Shopping de poca monta.— Tomo, el lugar en la silla frente a su escritorio esperando que ella tomara el suyo.

La pelinegra, no dejo de mirarle en ningún segundo. Merlín se acomodo su corbata sintiéndose ahogado. Trago duro cuando ella se acercó y se sentó sobre el escritorio justo delante de el.

Cruzo sus piernas una sobre la otra, lentamente. Mostrando sus medias de red negras, como su falda corta. Merlín volvió a tragar. Subió la mirada para ver la camisa blanca de seda con tres botones desprendidos dejando ver lo que se encontraba debajo de su atrevido escote.

—¿Intentas, seducirme? —se encogió de hombros como una pequeña niña.

—¿Lo eh, logrado?—pregunto mirándole con sus ojos llenos de deseo, para después relamerse los labios.

Se levanto lentamente. La tomo de la cintura. Quito el pequeño gancho que sujetaba su largo y hermoso cabello. La sintió suspirar, cuando deposito un pequeño beso en su cuello. entonces rozó el lóbulo de su oreja con el aliento.—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Dijo lo mas seductoramente posible.

—Te quiero a tí.— Merlín, sintió un pequeño hormigueo en sus entrañas pero no estaba seguro si eran mariposas o su estomago pidiéndole algo de comer. —Te quiero a tí.— repitió. Entubo apunto de acercar sus labios y rozarlos, con lentitud para luego introducir su lengua. — trabajando para mi.—Se detuvo y se alejo tres pasos. Como, si el tacto de su piel. Le helara la sangre.

se dirigió al otro extremo, estableciendo la máxima distancia posible entre ellos. tenia que alejarse , lo mas posible que pudiera.

del pasado.

del presente.

de ella.

si no la tuviera tan cerca, no le resultaría tan tentadora, y tal vez solo tal vez, podría acabar el día sin volver a perder su estado de gracia.

—Eso. ¡No! No, lo tendrás— Se, limpio la boca como si tocarla antes hubiera sido veneno para sus labios. — ¡No, me tendrás! Jamás .

— Dejaré en paz esas cochinas tierras. Si, tu aceptas. — Lo miro fijamente para luego de un pequeño salto tocar el suelo y pasar hacia la parte de atrás de su escritorio. Tomo unos papeles de la gaveta y los lanzo sobre el escritorio. — Tu decides, si… lastimas a tu querido Abú con tu entupido orgullo — los ojos de merlín llamearon de rencor. ella siguió apuntando con su dedo el papel —Oh, aceptas y dejo a ambos en paz.

—¿obligándome a trabajar con una arpía como, tú?-sonreío con pesar — No, gracias. "prefiero comer una víbora a trabajar con una".

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Recuerda que fui tu amante no hace mucho tiempo atrás. — la forma en que lo miro, solo le asqueo.

—¿acaso tan poco había conocido a esa mujer?— Se pregunto merlín.

— Creó que la que posee mala memoria eres tu. Acaso no recuerdas que me abandonaste sin siquiera decir adiós.

—* ¿ Me guardas rencor por, aquello?.

— ¿Rencor?. No, no te preocupes. Me hiciste un favor.

Respiro hondo y de su boca estaban apunto de salieron las palabras que jamás. creyó decirle a la mujer que una vez creyó amar. Y con la que deseo formar una familia.

Suavizo la voz y la desesperación que bullía en su interior surgió con la siguiente palabra.

— Por favor.

Ella se encogió de hombros. — lo siento. No, puedo dejarte ir.

— Es tu ultima palabra.

— Lo es. — Dijo con vos quedada.

Suspiro cansado — Te veré en tribunales Freya. — giro sobre sus talones y salió con la frente en alto. En ningún momento miro hacia atrás.

Nunca. aceptaría trabajar para esa empresa. Ella misma, tiempo atrás, le había dicho los sucios abogados que trabajaban en ella. El. no seria uno de ellos. El, no se convertiría en una marioneta como ella.

Escucho un fuerte estruendo, su sonrisa apareció mientras tomaba el ascensor. De seguro alguna copa o cenicero había volado por los aires para luego estallar de lleno con el suelo.

***Freya***

Simplemente no podía creerlo, no cabía en su mente que fuera capas de semejante desaire con su persona.

Eso solo confirmaba una cosa.

El, lo había sentido. Y pronto recordaría todo. Debería estar contentan, ese era el plan después de todo. Pero no. Una parte de ella se negaba rotundamente a cumplir con su deber como **Dama del lago**.

Y su rechazo solo conseguía engendrar, ese odio que sentía hacia Arturo Pendragón. haciéndolo crecer cada vez mas. Repudiaba el hecho que ese hombre existiera. Pero era, un deseó de su amado.

— ¡Ergio! ¡Orwell! — Grito haciendo retumbar los oídos de esos pequeños nomos que le servían — ¿Donde están mis pequeñas monstruosidades ? — Dijo cariñosamente una vez, sola en su despacho.

— Señorita Ama — dijo Ergio tímidamente mientras aparecía sobre el escritorio juntó otro pequeño similar a el, ambos mostraron sus respetos bajando sus cabezas. aunque, Ella, les estaba dando la espalda, mirando el paisaje en el gran ventanal donde minutos antes estaba el joven.

— ¡Ya, hicimos lo que nos ordeno! Hemos, puesto el elixir en cada tasa de café… que el joven amo a tomado — Una fusta apareció en las manos de la mujer y antes que el nomo terminara de hablar. La golpeo, de lleno sobre la mesa justo en medio de ambos, asiéndolos saltar del susto sobre sus pequeñas patas, todos su cuerpo era verde con verrugas y narices mas grandes que sus orejas puntiagudas. cada uno tendría unos treinta centímetros de alto. Realmente pequeños. con lenguas parecidas a los de una rana y manos pequeñas iguales que las de una iguana. Aun asi lograban tomar cosas con ellas con facilidad.

Se podía saber cual era "Ergio" pues el tenia sus ojos amarillos y la vos mas suave.. mientras que "Orwell" tenia los ojos tan rojos como la sangre misma y una vos mucho mas gruesa que si rugía podría confundírselo, sin ser visto, con un gran león.

— ¡Yo soy su ama!,¡Ineptos!, ¡recuerden que solo yo puedo devolverlos a su estado original! No me hagan enojar mis pequeños renacuajos asquerosos. — A pesar de no ser un león. La mujer, rugió cada palabra dicha a sus sirvientes. haciéndolos, temblar de miedo.

— Señora Ama…— dijo Orwell

— ¡¿Como me dijiste Orwell?!— gruño, con fastidio en su voz.

— Digo.. Eh, "Señorita Ama". "Mi graciosísima alteza, mi querida y bella Ama…—

— ¡Silencio! — Sujeto su cabeza con su mano Izquierda, mientras que con la derecha dio otro fustazo en el escritorio.

— ¡Quiero que lo sigan, que no lo dejen ni a sol ni sombra!.

— Si, mi señora.

— Ag.… ¡Inútiles! No, puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto— Escupió, las palabras con un gesto rencoroso.

— Amita linda… usted lo prometió… sabe que es una obligación cumplir los deseos del lago… y…— Ergio le temía mas que nada en el mundo. Pero adoraba a Merlín. No, permitiría que " su disque ama" se entrometiera en la felicidad de su joven y para el, seguramente para Orwell también, único amo.

— ¡Cállate Ergio!. Se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer y cual es mi deber como "Dama del lago" — sentencio.— Ahora… ¡salgan de mi vista si no quieren, que los vuelva cenizas!.

— Si, si. Amita linda — Dijeron ambos desapareciendo en el acto justo cuando su ama dio su ultimo grito.

— ¡Fuera!

— "Licenciada" — dijo la secretaria al contestar el intercomunicador.

-"Cancela mis citas y reserva un vuelo a Estados unidos"

Escucho. El. — ¡si!— de su secretaria

— Y.. Helen tu vendrás con migo esta ves…

— De acuerdo Freya… ¿algo mas?

— ¡si!, Te quedas a cargo, iré por un masaje y un baño de barro. "lo necesito urgente"

Unos minutos mas tarde…

— Esa mujer es un completo fastidio.— Orwell— Te apuesto un año de ranas rojas y crujientes a que "No puede seducir nuevamente a nuestro amito" .

— Cállate "idiota" sabes… que ella, todo lo sabe.

— Si, todo lo sabe… tendría que saber la diferencia que ay entre señora y señorita — rugió Orwell muy tranquilo — si, "ella es señorita" "soy el humano mas horroroso del mundo" y tu sabes que soy muy apuesto para ser humano.

— ¡Serás carne asada, si escucha, lo que dices!.

Ambos enanos se encontraban paliando en los asientos traseros del coche conducido por el joven abogado.

— míralo.

— Es casi un humano por completo. — Dijo ergio asqueado.

— ¡No puedo creer que allá sido decisión suya! — lo miro nueva mente. — míralo ¿donde están sus orejas puntiagudas?-negó con su cabeza — cada día se pone mas horroroso.

— No seas, inepto. Nuestro amito es lindo por dentro aunque se vuelva un asqueroso humano. — sonrío con sus dientes deformados y amarillos — sabes… la ama esta celosa.

Rió junto al otro casi idéntico a el — Y la razón es que el rey se lo quitara de las manos…

— La señora ama no puede hacer nada en contra de la unión de esos dos. Además fue un deseo y los deseos deben cumplirse aunque "La Dama" no quiera.

— Solo espero qué todo salga bien. No, confío mucho en nuestra ama.

— ¡Ergio! ¡Orwell!— Escucharon, ambos en sus cabezas y entonces la tierra tembló.

— Esta furiosa.

Minutos antes…

Subió al auto mas relajado, empezó a andar, por el antiguo camino que llegaba a la ciudad. se encontré con la vista enfocada en un hermoso lago, que podía ver por la ventanilla del auto.

Camelot realmente era un lugar mágico. No entendía como Freya quería arruinar un lugar así trayendo turismo. En lugares que debían estar mejor protegidos y ser mas estudiados.

Estaba tan relajado y esa vista le hacia sentir tan extraño que a una parte de el, lo hacia sentir por fin en su hogar.

se decidió por poner algo de música. Tomo un "CD" y estaba apunto de quitar el que estaba y poner otro CD en el estéreo del auto. Cuando, en ese momento sintió ese extraño retortijón que le dejaba sin aire.

El, CD se escapo de sus dedos. Quito la vista de este y la enfoque asía delante preocupado recordando que estaba manejando y era mejor aparcar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

La tierra tembló. Y el coche se salio de control. iba a dar de lleno contra alguien a quien apenas alcanzo a ver. El ruido de los frenos inundaron sus oídos. Pero ya era tarde. El impacto era inminente. Lo único que entro en su cerebro, fue la forma de mirar de aquel sujeto sus ojos… se habían puesto dorados minutos antes de el golpe.

su corazón latía a mil por hora. y solo podía tener en su mente sus ojos…

Despertó del shock. un segundo después.

Su labio le sangraba. El cuerpo le temblaba y estaba aturdido. Recordó al dueño de los ojos extraños. Salio del auto temiendo haberle hecho daño. O peor aún. "Haberle matado".

— ¡Oh, por Dios!

— ¡¿lo mate?!

— ¡¿Lo mate?!

— **Bueno…****—**** El segundo. capituleishon ¿ustedes qué dicen? Medio loco… verdad. Pero que esperaban .-. Solo soy una cara bonita :D ****—**** jaja****—**** Tengo el tercero ya listo pero tenia que arreglar este xd. :s 3 amor y paz para el mundo entero. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merlín, no me pertenece. No, tengo nada. :s ¡****S****oy****,**** pobre! Vivo bajo un puente****,**** pidiendo limosna****.**** para el Internet. :s OK ****nU****. ****:3 ****jiji**

**Aguate la BBC.**

Se había paralizado. Sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo. "Como, para no sentir dolor, luego de ser apaleado por un animalesco extraño."

Lo único que pudo pensar fue…

— ¡Estoy jodido!— "Bonita forma de resucitar Arturo" — pensó

Quería golpearse a si mismo por su mala suerte. Pero estaba demasiado adolorido para hacerlo.

Arturo. No, era tan iluso. Como, cualquiera qué llego a conocerle.— hubiera pensado de el— Sabia que había resucitado, y Qué ése no era su tiempo.

El lago donde había muerto un tiempo atrás no era el mismo.

— Oh, había resucitado o alguien había hecho una decoración increíble.

* * *

**Un día antes de la colisión.**

Despertó. sobre rocas y arena. El hecho de haber salido del fondo del lago, aun le daba escalofríos. Algo, le decía que debía esperar a que Merlín Apareciera.

Se levanto y dudo unos segundos en acercarse al lago.

— Soy un cobarde. ¡Temerle a un lago!.— Rió irónico.

Camino lentamente. Como, si de un animal, al que debía cazar, se tratase. Cuidando de no molestarlo con algún movimiento brusco. No quería que esa cosa lo tragué de nuevo. — Oh, lo que sea que halla hecho.

Temió por unos segundos que no vinieran por el. No estaba seguro de en que época se hallaba. Por lo cual temía perderse entre la espesura del bosque. Pronto anochecería y su estomago ya reclamaba algo de comida.

— Es Mago.— pensó. masajeo su cuello — Hechicero, o lo que sea. Es mas que seguro que tendría que saber que resucite — agito su cabeza con confusión.— ¿verdad?.

Se había pasado toda la noche esperándole. pero él, no llegaba.

Hacer fuego había sido lo mas difícil del mundo. Pues sus manos aún las sentían torpes.

— ¡Demonios!— maldijo mas de una ves golpeando las piedras entre ellas. — ¿Cómo demonios hacia merlín para hacerlo tan rápido?. — Estupido, estupido.— ¡Claro!. recuerdo la ultima vez que lo hizo — dijo con cierto deje de tristeza. "El día de su muerte." — Merlín. Había, usado magia para hacer fuego. ¡Maldito truhán!.— Dio algunas carcajadas.

— ¡Tengo, hambre! — Tanta hambre… que al ver una rata pasar. Pensó automáticamente en ese guiso qué le había hecho comer merlín una vez. "A basé de engaños" — Gruño. No, podía creer que se le hiciera agua la boca, de solo pensar en ese asqueroso guiso.— Aunque, siendo sincero no sabia tan mal. Como todo lo que merlín cocinaba. — pensó con ternura.

El frió lo mataría nuevamente.

Acaso. los Dioses o quienes sean, los que lo hallan vuelto a la vida. no, podían devolverle con sus ropas puestas. empezó a estornudar.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Empezó a caminar. No, podía seguir estando allí. Además una pregunta empezaba a atormentarlo.— ¿Cuanto tiempo pudo a ver pasado desde mi muerte? unos dos o tres años…— hablaba a nadie en particular. "Eran Solo el y su sombra. Después, de todo." — Bueno, por como se veía el lago y sus alrededores. tal vez ¿diez?— Tan poco era tan tonto.— pensó.

Estaba ansioso de ver a su gente. Bueno. — si, llego en estas fachas. Como un niño recién parido, de seguro todo el reino quedara con la boca abierta.— seguía hablado. Mientras pasaba. Entre, los pinos y árboles de roble.

Paro de golpe. Elevo sus brazos hacia el cielo. — Realmente. Deseo, tener un maldito pantalón. ¡A caso, es mucho pedir.! -Grito a los cielos.

Los ojos de Arturo se volvieron dorados, algo que paso desapercibido para el mismo. Pues no veía su reflejo.

— Si, Arthur… de seguro, tu deseo se cumplirá. — Murmuro con pesar.

— Debería callarme.

— ¡Santos cielos.! Estoy… ¡vivo!, Y me enojo por unos pantalones.

— Tanto tiempo con ese sirviente. Inepto, a hecho estragos en mi mente.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí. Una mujer regordeta tarareaba una canción mientras, colgaba la ropa de su querido. Esposo, Mortis.

Los pantalones, que acababa de colgar. se soltaron y empezaron a bailar delante de la mujer sorprendida. Cuando los pantalones empezaban a elevarse mas. La mujer los tomo.

¡¿Donde crees que vas.? ¿ven aquí? — grito molesta. los colgó nuevamente. Pero estos volvieron a soltarse. La mujer forcejeó con los pantalones. Pero fue inútil. Estos salieron volando en dirección al lago.

— ¡Mortis! — Chillo la mujer.— ¡ Mortis! ¡Los pantalones se fueron!.

— ¡Cállate, mujer!. Tomate tu medicina. Y no inventes cosas.

— Pero, Mortis ¡No, invento! ¡tus pantalones huyeron!.

— Y no lo culpo. — dijo el hombre sabiendo la gran imaginación de su esposa.— Yo haría lo mismo.

La mujer gruño. Levanto un balde de agua con jabón. Y se lo lanzo a su esposo.

— ¡Helen! — dijo, estrujando el agua de su camisa. — ¡Hoy no me tocaba baño!.— La mujer solo mostró sus dientes con un gruñido mas y se fue.

— ¡Mujeres! — dijo Mortis.— Mama tenia razón no debí fugarme con ella. — Sonrío. sabiendo que eso. lo haría nuevamente, por su amada esposa. Nunca, la cambiaría por otra por mas loca que este.

* * *

**A unas millas del Lago.**

— Arturo. Seguía caminando, protestando. Cuando, algo choco con su rostro.— ¡Que Dios, se apiade de mi alma! — grito sorprendido al ver lo que era.— ¡es un maldito milagro!.

Un trueno se sintió en el bosque.

— No, volveré a maldecir…— se persigno. Esperando que no empezara a llover.

No, quiso pensar como los pantalones fueron a dar con el. O de donde salieron. Simplemente los observo extrañado.

— ¿Qué raro? Nunca, en mi vida eh visto unos pantalones tan raros— Se, dijo.

— Mis piernas entran en ellos, así que, tienen que ser pantalones o una camisa muy rara.— pensó.

Se lo coloco.

Eran unos pescadores que le Iban pasando un poco la rodilla. El hecho de que eran jeans. Cosa, jamás vista para nuestro joven Rey. le pareció aun mas extraño.

Volvió a retomar el camino. las piedras en el suelo estaban lastimando sus pies desnudos.

El sol era muy fuerte.

Era mas que obvio, que seguía esperando a que Merlín apareciera. Sus pasos eran lentos y observaba todo. Sin perder las esperanzas.

Es que, asta momentos tan importantes. Como, este el osaba llegar tarde.

Su cuerpo, temblaba de frío y luego hervía como si tuviera brazas en el estomago.

El sudor en su frente aumentaba.

— En cuanto, encuentre a ese cabeza de chorlito. Le are pagar muy caro, por hacerme pasar por esto— Eso decía por fuera. Pero, por dentro. también temía que algo le hubiera pasado.

— ¡Todo era culpa del maldito destino! — Pensó con frustración.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Con el paso del tiempo paso de ser un charlatán descaradamente orgulloso. a convertirse en un jefe militar británico. que reorganizaba a sus hombres contra cualquier amenaza exterior que surgía.

En especial cuando se trataba de una media hermana loca. al momento de enfrentarla, noto lo mucho que había cambiado.

Ya no era ese chiquillo malcriado y prepotente, bueno quizás algo de ambos aun conservaba pero… siendo sinceros "algo" había madurado.

Cuando el, era niño. vivía metiéndose en problemas. Pero, "jamás" como los líos que le sucedían extrañamente siempre cerca de Merlín.

De todas maneras. siempre lograban zafarse de cada enredo extraño en que se metían. (ejemplo: comprometerme mas de una ves con alguna desquiciada princesita)

Desde que abrió los ojos al mundo. Todos, a su alrededor sabían que estaba predestinado a ser Rey.

Pero no todos creyeron que lograría ser un gran Rey — "alguien que hiciera la diferencia." — como una vez merlín le había dicho. Solo, Merlín creyó en él, solo él tenia la esperanza de que cambiaria las reglas del juego.

Pero todos sabemos que al destino, no puedes engañarlo.

Y merlín sabia que quizás mas "temprano" que "tarde" su fin llegaría.

Aprendió. Todas, las habilidades necesarias para un príncipe desde que lo sacaron de la cuna.

le enseñaron a montar a caballo. la caza. Juegos de lógica y lo mas importante, a usar una espada.

Diferentes maestros para. cada una, de ellas.

Debía aprender. No, era una posibilidad ser "Rey". más bien, era una obligación.

Pero de todos los maestros que tuvo en su infancia "fue merlín, de alguna extraña forma, su mentor."

Aprendió de él, a ser un Rey honorable, a escuchar a sus aliados y no volverlos sus enemigos sin siquiera saber el motivo de sus actos.

Entendió, qué no debía cometer los mismos errores de su padre. **"Uther Pendragon" **

Pero fue tarde. Tarde, para que sea no solo… un Rey. Si no él Rey.

Morgan había logrado al fin. Silenciarle y esta vez, para siempre. — Oh, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

La mañana. Antes, de morir.

El se despidió de todo. en silencio, miro cada rincón de su reino. Disfruto cada rasgo de su esposa. Grabo cada rostro de sus amigos.

Y el momento justo de su muerte. Grabo los de su querido sirviente y fiel amigo. Pero este lo llevo sin darse cuenta no a su mente si no a su corazón.

Por que jamás podría olvidar a alguien como merlín. Alguien que le enseño como debía latir un corazón puro.

Lo ultimó qué escucho fue el lamento seguido del llanto de Merlín, su querido sirviente… su leal y mejor amigo.

lo único que pudo decirle fue "Gracias" un gracia por todo. Un gracias por las enseñanzas, por el cariño. Por las peleas que llenaban su días de emoción.

Por haber protegido su corazón enseñándole. lo que era tener una amistad de verdad.

Por que el, sabia bien que de no haber conocido a merlín, se hubiera vuelto un hombre frívolo como su padre y jamás hubiera puesto sus ojos en Gwen, ni le hubiera pedido ser su esposa.

Por que todos sus momentos de felicidad. tenían la marca."Merlín."

Estaba tan exhausto…

Y su mente paresia divagar en recuerdos. Por extraño que parezca, recién ahora se daba cuenta, que merlín estaba en cada recuerdo que habían llenado su vida.

Pero ahora era un hombre nuevo. Ahora seria el rey que su pueblo necesitaba. Y estaría al lado de su esposa. si aun seguía esperándole.

Pero mas que nada en el mundo, lo que mas importante. Era, para Arturo. era "Devolverle a Merlín todo lo qué, había hecho por el".

Noto que había llegado a una especie de camino y empezó, a dudar sobre si debía alejarse más del lago. No, podía reconocer nada a su alrededor.

— Si tan solo, merlín apareciera de una buena vez… — dijo en vos alta tapando sus ojos con ambas manos y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. mientras sus pies seguían hacia adelante. odiaba sentirse tan perdido.

Escucho un ruido. El cual, se iba intensificando. llegando a parecerse a un gruñido poderoso y sintió la tierra temblar a sus pies.

Giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía ese ruido infernal.

Entonces esa gran bestia apareció, ante sus ojos y luego ya saben la historia fue estúpidamente, golpeado por ese animal feroz.— claro, según Arturo.

Un hombre. fue suelto por la bestia, y salio de adentro. colorándose a un lado.

— ¡Oh, por Dios!

— ¡¿lo mate?!

— ¡¿Lo mate?!

* * *

**Actualidad.**

Y en realidad. él, tenia razón sus gritos le estaban matando. Su cabeza iba a explotar si seguía gritándole de esa manera.

se encontraba tirado boca a bajo. Su, cuerpo. dolía horrores. Pero poco apoco empezó a sentirse más aliviado. Como, si su cuerpo se compusiera por si solo en segundos.

La bestia resplandecía bajo el sol como un espejo. Pues esta se había quedado quieta. Aunque, aun la escuchaba gruñir de una manera extraña.

Se arriesgo a levantarse. cuidadosamente no fiándose del mounstro ante él. y a un mareado. Estaba bastante, confundido por lo que había pasado.

— ¡No, te muevas! Le dijo al hombre a un costado de el. tratando de alejarlo de la bestia que ahora abría su boca, intento enderezarse. pero la espalda le molestaba un poco.

— ¡¿Yo?!— grito el pelinegro. — ¡Tu eres el que no debe moverse!— dijo preocupado. ¡quédate quieto! ¡el golpe fue fuerte! — se acerco al rubio. Pero este no quitaba sus ojos de lo que suponía, una bestia.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?-lo miro de reojo. Asistió. ante su pregunta, tenia una vestimenta extraña. lo vio, suspirar y acercarse a la bestia. la vista del rubio. Aun, no lo enfocaba muy bien. sus pupilas temblaban y la visión no estaba al 100 %

— ¡Estas loco! ¡Esa cosa, va a devorarte!— lo escuche reírse. Y esa risa le hizo pensar en Merlín automáticamente.

— ¿Devorarme? Es solo un auto.— lo pensó un poco — Aunque si te refieres a lo que me saldrá reparar esta carcacha. Golpeo con la punta de su pie la rueda. Me saldrá un ojo de la cara.— volvió a reír. — Oh,lo siento. Creo que olvide… lo que paso recién.— dijo merlín apenado. — El peligroso fui yo.. no el auto. lamento haberte atropellado. Me descompuse y cuando estaba por aparcar perdí el control. Realmente lo siento.

— ¿auto? ¿Qué es… un auto?

— Si, auto… esto es un auto… un medio de transporte — golpeo el capote para cerrarlo. — "con el que viajas de un lugar a otro" — noto cierta ironía en su voz.— Oh, ¡Por Dios!. Te eh descerebrado.

El rubio arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Recuerdas quien eres? — Se acerco a el muchacho confundido en ese instante su vista se aclaro. Y sus miradas se encontraron.

Sus ojos azules le dejaron completamente embobado. Pero el pelinegro parecía no reconocerle.

Reacciono al fin cuando el puso su mano delante de su rostro y chasqueo varias veces los dedos. empezó a hablarle. con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Oye! ¡despierta!

— ¡te estoy hablando!

— ¡Merlín! ¡eres tu! ¡Merlín!— El grito resonó en el aire mientras lo abrasaba con fuerza.

Deseaba con todo el corazón que fuera el, pero se veía tan diferente. El estaba paralizados, eso lo hizo volver a su postura como caballero.

— ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre? — Apareció un seño en su rostro. Y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Merlín ¡soy Arturo! ¡soy tu rey! ¿Es que acaso… acaso no me recuerdas?— lo miro, estaba cambiado. Pero era el, lo sabia, lo sentía.

— ¿Rey? Oh, ya veo. eres amigo de mi abuelo ¿verdad? Ese anciano siempre esta desvariando con eso del rey Arturo.

— ¿Tu abuelo?—sera Gaius.. pensó.— ¿Que abuelo merlín? Acaso habláis de Gaius.

— Si! Lo sabia. eres amigo de él.-afirmo con una sonrisa. que luego borro en el acto. — Ay, no cuando se entere que choque a un amigo de el, ¡me matara!.

— ¡Bien hecho Eric! Si, antes te ignoraba ahora. lo que te espera. — murmuro con pesar

— bueno, vamos, no recuerdo donde queda el hospital… así que… es mejor que vallamos con mi abuelo. Y el vea que hacemos. No puedo dejarte aquí. después de casi matarte.

— ¿Subirme a eso? no tienes un caballo o no se.. Por que no mejor caminamos.

— No digas tonterías. Ven. — lo tomo del brazo y le arrastro asta un costado de el auto. abrió lo que para el rubio eran sus alas.

Y luego le metió dentro. Claro que se resistió, pero al decirle que no pasaba nada y ver su rostro no pudo negarse y se sentó dentro.

Era Merlín. Después de todo…

— Cálmate no es una bestia — Le dijo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado — relájate en unos minutos esteremos en mi casa y vuelvo a repetirlo… siento mucho este accidente.

—Asistió— Arthuro.

observo. Como, pasaban los árboles y seguían los caminos.

— ¡Esto es mejor que andar a caballo! — merlín sonrío ante el comentario. Y eso le hizo pensar… realmente ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado? Merlín se veía mas adulto, asta podía apostar que estaba mas alto. y Por que merlín no se acordaba de él…

Tal vez Gaius podría explicárselo.

Observo. Algo, en el espejo había algo extraño. en la parte de atrás de el… "auto" Eran unos bichos verdes y feos.

— ¿que son esas cosas? — Le pregunto.

— ¿que cosas?

— esas cosas verdes y feas detrás de nosotros, son unos bichos raros.

Merlín. observo extrañado. miro hacia atrás y volvió a observarle. de pronto mientras giraba para ver el camino levanto la mano y la poso sobre la frente del joven rubio. se corrió antes de que llegara a tocarle.

— tranquilo es.. Solo que pareces tener fiebre. A ver déjame ver.

Volvió a poner su mano esta ves lo dejo.

— Tienes la frente caliente. Estas con temperatura alta. ¿estuviste en el lago?

— si.

— ya veo. Te mojaste y tomaste frío.— rodó los ojos ante la obvia observación.

— ¿crees que estoy viendo cosas? A causa de la fiebre.— Asistió. Arturo bufo. y siguieron en silencio.

**Continuara… **

**u.U GAIUS PROXIMAMENTE EN LOS MEJORES FANFICtION. Jijij **


	4. Chapter 4

Las paredes húmedas cubiertas de musgo, Parecían cerrarse cada vez mas a medida que iban adentrándose en ellas. Las pequeñas sombras de dos gnomos, apenas se distinguían. Yendo al mismo compás. Dirigiéndose a donde desbocaba un bello lago que pertenecía a la que ahora era irremediablemente su Ama.

— Este lugar, es tan tenebroso como esa bruja.

Ergio. Ignoro, el comentario de su compañero — Estuvo cerca. por poco y nos descubren. menos mal la señora Ama, nos tele transporto asta aquí.

—Ergio. El, rey nos estaba mirando. El puede vernos.— dijo totalmente sorprendido. Negando con su pequeña cabeza.

—No seas tonto.—¡Orwell! — lo golpeo con su mano verrugosa. en la cabeza. — Es mas que seguro, que puede vernos. El tiene los ojos del Amito. Recuerdas.— negó —El amito le dio parte de sus poderes, para que pueda protegerse. por si. ¡Ya sabes, quien!. No, cumple con…

Ergio fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito desgarrador en lo profundo de la cueva — "El grito de una sirena herida" — pensó. El astuto gnomo. y luego escucho a su "Ama" llamarlos.

—¡Ergio! ¡Orwell! ¡Vengan aquí, grandísimos ineptos!

—La ama. no esta de buen humor. Tu crees, que ya se entero que el Rey… esta con nuestro querido merlín.

— No, seas idiota — Volvió a golpearlo. — ¿Por qué?. Crees, que nos tele trasporto aquí. Ella puede saberlo todo. — observo hacia ambos lados.

—Nosotros somos… — murmuró

—¡Son unos… ineptos! ¡Buenos, para nada! — Una mujer apareció frente a ellos. Portaba un elegante vestido en terciopelo y gasa, anudado en el pecho con ojales metálicos, con una pequeña abertura en el costado de su pierna izquierda.

— Se puede saber, como hoz dejan que ese, "Pendragon" hoz vea. Es que acaso. no les he dicho que nadie puede saber de sus existencias.— se alejo. arrastrando aquel vestido a cada paso que daba.

— Si. mi señora — dijeron. ambos gnomos mostrándole sus respetos

— lo sentimos, es que olvidamos que…

— ¡¿lo olvidaron?!— los pequeños hombrecillos temblaron. — ¡lo olvidaron, imbéciles!.

— Freya— dijo la vos armoniosa de un hombre y a pesar de ser una vos gentil. La dama del lago sintió miedo un miedo poco común en una Semidiosa como ella.

— ¿Hades?. ¿Que haces aquí?

— Freya...

— Freya. — Volvió a repetir mientras seguía a paso parsimonioso acercándose a la joven.— Digamos que eh venido a visitaros…

— No me tomes el pelo, Hades.— le miro fijamente sin demostrar lo sorprendida que estaba de verle. — ¿Que pasa… en la neblinosa y sombría morada que tienes, ya no caben mas insignificantes almas y vienes a pedirme un poco de espacio?— Dijo irónica.

— No — río malévolamente. Provocando el miedo en los pequeños gnomos que los observaban. Ambos se habían escondido detrás de las rocas al ver aquel hombre de aspecto guerrero acercándose a su ama. — Aún, tengo un lugar reservado para ti.— dijo tomando del mentón a la mujer levantando su rostro hacia el. Pero ella lo aparto ágilmente. — Y.. para el antiguo rey de Camelot. Por su puesto.— termino de decir regalándole una falsa sonrisa.

— ¿Así qué, eso es?. Pues, llévate su alma.— restándole importancia. — El no me interesa.

— ¡Amita, no diga eso!— dijo Ergio. siendo ignorado por ambos.

— Lo es. Ciertamente, es lo que deseo. Pero, no es exactamente lo que piensas.— la mujer que le había dado la espaldas minutos atrás volvió a mirarlo sorprendida. — Lo necesito con vida por ahora… la mentó desilusionarte.

— Entonces. ¿Que quieres? ¿Por qué. vienes a buscarme.?— preguntó intrigada.

Hades, había logrado su fin.

— ¿Quiero qué ganes, ésas tierras para mí?

— ¿Las tierras?— ¿De que hablas?— la dama del lago. intento ver mas allá de la mirada que le daba el Dios del inframundo.

— Recuerda que soy un Dios. No me tomes por un Estupido.— ella se removió inquieta dando un paso atrás.

— Tengo, entendido que quieren desterrarte. De no cumplir con lo que se te ah encargado.— prosiguió. —Al parecer los idiotas de mis hermanos… le tienen un gran respeto a el hechicero.

— Hablas de Zeus y Poseidón . ¿Cómo, es qué conocen a merlín?

— Freya— acorto la distancia entre ambos. — Estas irritándome mi niña. Demasiadas preguntas de una insignificante semidiosa.— Los ojos negros, mas negros que la misma oscuridad. brillaron y en ese mismo instante. Freya, se encontró levitando en el aire. sin poder respirar. Como, si una mano invisible. Estuviera apretando su cuello con gran fuerza. No podía morir asfixiada. Pero, eso no era lo que asustaba a Freya.

Una espada había aparecido y se hallaba flotando en el aire enfrente de ella apuntando directo a su corazón.

Era la espada de **Hermes** que fue entregada a **Perseo**, quien con ella logro matar a **Medusa.**

Pero Freya no entendía como era posible que el la tuviera. Tenia entendido que esa espada había sido destruida por **kratos. **

Si había matado a medusa bien podría matarla a ella. y eso seria para siempre…

— Freya — la saco de sus pensamientos — "Soy un Dios y como tal, siempre consigo lo que deseo." — sonrió — Si sabes, lo que te conviene. conseguirás esas tierras para mí.

La libero de aquel conjuro que la ahogaba. Freya callo al suelo.

— Dijiste que querías a Arturo. — dijo con vos ahogada.

— "Las tierras no son nada sin su Rey y un Rey no es nada sin sus tierras."— vio, que ella aun no lograba entender lo que él deseaba.

— Son tierras santas. han sido protegidas a través de los años. Mis hermanos concedieron una protección en ella.— formo un puño con su mano derecha. — Si hago algo fuera de las normas. Tendré problema con ellos.

Freya. masajeaba su cuello. Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. "Tan humana, tan débil, tan mortal".

— Aun, estoy enfadado. sabes…— Dijo sin demostrar molestia alguna en su tono de vos. Se hinco a su lado. Freya corrió su rostro cuando el toco su cabello. Con la punta de sus dedos. — Merlín y tú. — La señalo. Esta vez tomando su cuello con sus propias manos. Apretándola. Ella lucho pero nada consiguió con ello.— me han quitado el derecho de muchas almas…— la espada que seguía levitando voló hacia su mano desocupada. Le miro fijamente. Para, luego soltar a Freya. Quien, empezó a tomar aire con dificultad.

— De no ser por mis… queridos, hermanitos — arrastro las palabras. Mientras. bajaba su espada haciendo que esta chispeara al tener contacto con el suelo rocoso. — las hubiera tomado de todas formas… todas esas almas y las hubiera arrastrado al dolor supremo de tener que ver sus asquerosos tormentos una y otra ves por toda la eternidad.

— Pero ¡No!.— Sus ojos se volvieron los de una bestia. — tu te encargaste de preservarlas y devolverlas a este tiempo con nuevos cuerpos. han reencarnado. Todos esos despreciables humanos.

— Merlín tiene un alma deliciosa…— relamió sus labios. — si no haces lo que te ordeno, puedes olvidarte de tú Amorcito.

— No te atrevas.— Grito.

— "Todo se paga en su momento"

Freya quedo estática viendo desaparecer, al Dios de los muertos.

— ¡¿Amita, no le ara caso verdad?!

— ¡Ergio! ¡Es un Dios no puedo negociar con el.!— Freya se levanto en el acto.— Pero, no por eso. Permitiré que lastime a Merlín.— sus ojos brillaron con determinación — Estoy mas que segura que intentara lastimarle.

— Mas les vale no quitar sus ojos de merlín de ahora en adelante — Les ordeno a ambos gnomos y luego desapareció como minutos antes lo había hecho **Hades.**

— ¿Que esperas, Ergio? ¡vamos!. tenemos que cuidar al Amito.

— ¡Orwell! — como siempre hacia lo golpeo en su cabeza. — Tú no me mandas maldito gusano. Aquí el que da ordenes entre nos. "soy yo".

— ¿Quieres, que le diga a la amita que le dijiste señora? ¿Y que le dijiste a Nimue que la amita estaba mas gorda?.

— Tú mandas — refunfuño el gnomo.

* * *

Un auto, freno frete a una pequeña cabaña.

— Espera. — dijo merlín bajando del auto. — ¡baja despacio!

— ¡Puedo caminar, merlín!.

— ¡No es por que no puedas!. Solo no quiero que te me desmayes y mi abuelo te vea aun peor. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con él.

— ¡Valla!.Y yo que creí que te preocupabas por mi.

Desde dentro de la casa un joven los veía llegar desde su habitación. Se miro al espejo. era de estatura media, cabello rubio ondulado atado a media cola. Sin apresurarse, paso sus manos por su rostro, diciendo unas palabras en latín.

Sonrío al recordar a los jóvenes.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡abuelo!

— ¿Que sucede Merlín? Sonrío al ver el gesto de molestia del joven pelinegro. Sabia cuanto aborrecía que lo llamen así.

— Tuve un pequeño percance en el camino…

— ¿Que extraño, tu siempre tienes percances, cuando estas solo? — Dijo observando al joven rubio frente a el.

— Gaius… o por todos los dioses. cuanta alegría me da verte. ¡Querido y viejo amigo!.

— Tranquilícese joven. Todo estará bien.

Arturo se extraño al ver la frivolidad para con el. Gaius se comportaba tan extraño. Como, Merlín.

Arturo empezó a caminar hacia Gaius. Pero el anciano fue mas rápido coloco su mano en el brazo del rubio. Arturo automáticamente. sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estuvo apunto de caer al suelo. Pero, unos calidos brazos lo sujetaron.

— Le dije que esto pasaría— dijo Merlín haciendo una mueca con sus labios mientras intentaba levantarlo. El otro hombre lo ayudo.

Lo acostaron en una pequeña cama que se hallaba dentro de la cocina comedor. La cual usaba Gaius para hacer sus siestas en días de calor. Ya que estaba justo ubicada debajo de una de las ventanas mas grandes de la pequeña cabaña y al abrirla. El suave viento que se colaba con los rallos del sol. Entraba para refrescarle un poco.

— ¿Qué extraño? — Murmuro. Se quedo observando el rostro de el joven. — Creo… que lo eh visto antes…

— ¡Patrañas! niño.— vociferó moviendo sus manos. Haciéndolo a un lado para pasar. — Deja de decir tonterías y dime que fue lo que sucedió.

— Pero es que…— Paso sus ojos por el cuerpo del muchacho. Lo recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza, habría jurado que el tenerle en brazos. Lo había hecho mas de una ves.

— Merlin. si sigues mirándole así, pensare que as adquirido otros gustillos.— Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente. Al comentario hecho por el anciano.

— ¡Yo no! Yo solo…— Merlín solo cerro la boca, respiro profundo y decidió cambiar el tema…

Luego de explicarle lo sucedido Gaius. Quien reviso a Arturo, el cual no mostraba signo alguno de a ver sido atropellado por un auto. Pero si de una gripe eminente.

Gaius le dio a Merlín una lista de compras mientras este le explicaba que debían de tomar pronto un avión. Pero Gaius parecía no querer escucharlo.

— Merlín ¡ve!, y busca algo para controlar la fiebre de Arturo y también. Compra todo lo que ay en esta lista.

— Abuelo. tenemos que irnos a Estados unidos. Cuanto, antes no es necesario comprar tantas cosas.

— No seas insolente mocoso. Ve y has lo que te pido— la cara de desconcierto de merlín ante el reto delante de un completo desconocido. Fue la mejor cura para Arturo que estaba despertando y sentía unas terribles ganas de reírse del muchacho.

— Tranquilo merlín. Ve, y has lo que Gaius dice.— ordeno Arturo sentándose en la cama donde lo habían colocando. noto que tenia puesta una camisa de color vino.

— Siento, no tener algo mas cómodo. Pero, mi abuelo usa ropa que parecen de invierno y con tu fiebre no seria bueno taparte mucho. Y traje muy poca ropa no esperaba quedarme por muchos días...

El muchacho asistió— "Gracias"— merlín sintió que esa vos hacia eco en su cabeza.

— ¡Despierta muchacho.!

— Ah.. ¿Qué? eh… -Merlín observo a el anciano molesto enseñando la puerta. Para, que saliera de una buena vez.

— Ok, esta bien. ¡Ya me voy..! ¡Nunca aprecian nada de lo que hago!.

— "Por que, todo lo haces mal". de seguro si te pido que lo hagas mal… te saldría bien.— dedujo el anciano

— No, yo creo que le saldrían peor… Merlín nunca llega a hacer nada bien.— sentencio Arturo solo para hacerlo enojar. Pero lo único que logro fue una cara de sorpresa de parte del chico. el cual abrió y cerro la boca un par de veces pero luego solo movió su cabeza negando, giro sobre sus talones y se encamino Asia la puerta.

— ¡Vuelve pronto, Merlín!.

Merlín desapareció por la puerta mascullando algo de — "cuando aprenderá que me llamo Eric."

* * *

— ¿Me dirás qué pasa ahora Gaius?. Ah que debo enfrentarme. Y… ¿donde están todos?. ¿Por qué… — Se callo unos segundos. — Merlín actúa tan extraño?.

El hombre. se giro sobre sus talones, bestia unos jeans y una camisa gruesa gastada con unas botas de cuero y una chaqueta marrón.

Hizo una reverencia y de pronto ante los ojos del rey un joven apareció.

— "Larga vida al rey Arturo"— Victorio. golpeando suavemente su mano derecha sobre su pecho justo donde esta, su corazón.

Arturo quedo con la boca abierta y totalmente sorprendido. Contesto ala reverencia bajando su cabeza y luego levantándola. esto lo hizo . Simplemente. por que, no sabia que más hacer.

— ¡¿Tu no eres Gaius?! — ¿Quien eres?.

—Soy Gaius mi señor.

—Y al mismo tiempo, no lo soy.— murmuro el joven.

— No comprendo nada.

—¿Tu eres… —alentó. Arturo con una ligera molestia en su vos.

—Soy el protegido de merlín. Desde que nací fui criado por el.

—¿Pero, como es que..?

—¿Como es que tomo la forma de Gaius? — dijo acercándose a la mesa que estaba cerca de donde el rubio reposaba. Tomo unas manzana en su mano. —Oh.. ¿Cómo, es que yo…— la mordió y aun con algo de manzana en su boca. Prosiguió. Como, si nada. — …se quien es usted y mi padre no lo sabe?

—¡¿Padre?!. Merlín. ¿Es, tú padre.?— La vos de Arturo se apago.

Tomo. el brazo de Arturo para tranquilizarlo y lo incito a que se recostara. sin decir palabra acomodo su almohada debajo de su cabeza. Mientras Arturo solo intentaba asimilar lo que el joven le contaba.

—¿Padre? Pero, tu dijiste. acaso merlín es tu padre

—No, no. claro que no…

Arturo respiro mas tranquilo.

En realidad. "soy su nieto" .— dijo como si comentara cuantas estrellas veía en el cielo.

— oh, eso es completamente. Diferente. — ironizó. aun atónito.

Arturo simplemente hizo lo único que había hecho más de una vez desde que despertó.

— Se desmayó.

* * *

WOWWW…. BUENO EN FIN ESPERO OZ GUSTE. DEJEN REVIEW. ¡LAMENTO LAS FALTAS! De ortografía :3 no fui yo. Fue Merlín ¬¬ no que si.

OH. PEQUEÑO ADELANTO.

* * *

— Mi muerte... la muerte de un hombre que no llego a ser el rey, que debía. — pronuncio frustrado. — deje todo mi peso sobre los hombros de mi esposa. Gwen, le deje mi destino en sus manos...

— ¿Quien dice que su destino, no dictaba que usted debía existir solo para darle el mando a ella?. ¿De que otra forma, una sirvienta seria reina?.

— Aun así ella no merecía esto.

Merlín, me contó que ella fue una gran Reina para Albión y si no figuro como debió ser en la historia. Fue por el machismo hipócrita de la época.

— ¿Qué?.

— Nada olvídelo. Mi abuelo. por lo general, decía cosas sin sentido. Mucho antes de perder su memoria.

— Ya déjale de decir abuelo… ¡por favor!

— Quizás, fue solo una pieza, en un extraño juego de ajedrez... — Quizás. todos lo somos...— suspiro. — ¡bueno! — bostezo. Mientras estiraba sus brazos. — abra que averiguar. ¿Cuál. es el motivo de su despertar?. ¿Y como, es que mi abuelo supo lo que pasaría.?

— Por cierto. Hablemos de cosas mas importantes. ¿Morgana. era tan sexi, como dicen.? Pregunto mientras levantaba ambas cejas con picardía.

— ¡Auch!. — Dijo cuando el mayor lo golpeo en la cabeza.

— Ni, Merlín era tan baboso, Como, tú.

— No, me alejes del tema...


End file.
